


The Wedding of Mike and Connie

by Seattlegirl425



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlegirl425/pseuds/Seattlegirl425
Summary: They went to the restaurant they went to on their first date and then something magical happened.





	1. The Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one of those law and order fans that ships Mike and Connie. So I decided to write a fan fiction going from the engagement to planning the wedding and then the actual wedding! Enjoy :-)

It was a very magical night. Mike and Connie went on a date. It was a Saturday night and Mike decided to take Connie on a surprise dinner date after a whole week of work and cases. Little does Connie know, Mike is going to propose to her. The ring is like any other engagement ring but not big and expensive like any of the celebrities wedding ring. They took a cab and went to the restaurant. They didn't wait to long because Mike called in a reservation which surprised Connie.

"Um we don't have to wait?" said Connie  
"Nope, I made a reservation, no standing and waiting for 20 minutes." said Mike  
"You're amazing Mike, what did I do to deserve you?" said Connie  
They both kiss and then Mike said "I ask that question everyday, I even asked that question on our first date, when we were making it long distance, when you came back to New York. I asked that question every damn day because I'm lucky to have you."

They then kissed until they heard "Cutter, reservation for two" they sat at a round table with a red table cloth around the table

"So what are you getting?" said Mike  
"Chicken Parmesan" said Connie "What about you?"  
"Um maybe spaghetti" said Mike "I'm also getting wine, since it is a date."  
Connie laughed they then got wine and the main entree, then they discussed dessert

They decided on chocolate molten lava cake with ice cream, Mike then told the waiter to wait 20 minutes to bring out dessert

"Thanks for the dinner date, I really needed dinner. The nice thing is I have an amazing boyfriend." said Connie  
"Well I have an amazing girlfriend, I can't believe it's been 4 years since we decided to date" said Mike  
"I know, best decision I've ever made being in a relationship with you." said Connie  
"I hope you don't mind but I asked the waiter to bring out the dessert later." said Mike  
"What do you have planned Michael Cutter?" said Connie  
"It's a surprise." said Mike  
"Okay, Okay you know I don't like surprises but if you want to surprise me that's fine." said Connie

Dessert came with a silver bowler the plate and then dessert was placed on the table Connie then lifted off the silver bowl and in chocolate writing on the plate it said "Connie, will you marry me?' then she turns around and Mike is on one knee and says "Connie you make me really happy and I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" said Mike Connie with happy tears says "Yes I'll marry you" they kissed and the whole restaurant cheered. They then ate their dessert and got a lot of congratulations. They got into a cab and then Connie said  
"We need to tell Jack the big news"  
"We need to, he'll be so happy."  
Mike and Connie then go to their apartment and they call Jack  
"Hey Jack" they both said  
"Hey Mike and Connie, what's up?" said Jack  
"Um well we need to tell you something we're not drunk" said Mike  
"Ok what is it your scaring me, what is it?" said Jack  
"Well I took Connie out for dinner and I asked her to marry me" said Mike  
"I said yes" said Connie  
"Oh my god congrats you guys you totally got me scared there when you called me so that's the big news?" said Jack  
"Yeah, we are really excited and we hope that you can come to the wedding" said Connie  
"I will absolutely make it to the wedding, can you supply scotch?" said Jack  
"Yes Jack we will have scotch at the wedding just for you" said Mike  
They then ended the phone conversation and then they told their families that they were engaged to be married. Everyone was happy. Mike and Connie were going to spend the rest of their lives together.


	2. Wedding Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were planning their wedding. Who would've thought their wedding, not anyone else's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the wedding planning chapter. I thought a lot about this chapter and added a furry family member into the family. This brings in what they are doing for their parties and they talk about their dog in the wedding. Enjoy chapter 2 :-)

It's been 5 months since Mike asked Connie to marry him. They moved into a 3 bedroom apartment and got a dog a cute yellow lab named Bella. They said that the dog would be their first child and they would try to learn how to parent with their dog.

It was a Saturday morning when they decided to plan for their wedding they decided on a date. June 10, 2012. The day they would get married.

They wrote lists and lists about what they wanted for their wedding, Mike's bachelor party which would be at a baseball game. Connie's bachelorette party to be in Vegas. The invite lists had everyone from to Jack McCoy to Bernard and Lupes their family members. They had basically everyone invited. They were excited. They had everything planned and the dates were set like the Vegas trip, the baseball game, the wedding dress and bridesmaid dress appointment to the tuxes appointment. Connie called the wedding dress place and set a date. Dates were set for tuxes. It was all planned.

"So have we decided if it's going to be indoor and outdoor?" said Mike  
"Outdoor, I want Bella to be apart of the wedding and what if it's indoor what if the place doesn't want Bella inside?" said Connie  
"I agree, plus it will be a nice sunny day when we get married, we would have to wear sunscreen so we don't get sunburned. Lucky enough Bella will get her bowl of water for the wedding if she get's thirsty." said Mike  
"Of course will get sunscreen and Bella will get a lot of water for the wedding day. We all know she will pant during the wedding." said Connie  
"Save the dates will be mailed in 3 weeks. I picked the photos, I mailed one to Jack since he is family." said Connie  
"Well he is always family, I know we would invite him to the wedding." said Mike  
"Well Bella likes Jack so she would be happy to see him at the wedding, she is happy to see him if he comes over for dinner." said Connie

Save the dates were mailed out to family and friends. Jack called and liked that Bella was in two of the save the date pictures. 

Jack came by for dinner the other night. He brought over his scotch. When Jack sat down Bella hopped into his lap

"Looks like I need to take Bella home with me" said Jack  
"Yeah she likes you more than me." said Connie  
"Well what can I say, dogs like me, maybe it's because I don't put them on trial or prosecute them." said Jack  
Mike, Connie and Jack laughed as Jack made jokes

"So Jack I wanted to ask you something." said Mike  
"What is it again Mike? You scared me with that phone call saying your engaged to Connie so what is the question." said Jack  
"Jack, you've been like a father to me which I have always liked because I never had a father in my life. You've been like a father figure in my life. So I was wondering if you would be the best man at my wedding?" said Mike  
"Of course Mike, you've been like a son to me and I would be honored to stand next to you in your wedding. Bella might have to stand next to me at the wedding since she knows I'll be at the wedding." said Jack  
"Well she's attached to all 3 of us so I think she would sit next to all 3 of us" said Connie  
All 3 of them laughed and laughed until Jack left. Mike was happy that Jack said yes to being the best man. Mike and Connie were finally happy that their wedding was finally planned.


	3. Vegas Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were going to Vegas. Gambling, doing dumb stuff but we weren't going to do anything that we would regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Connie POV chapter. She goes to Vegas for her bachelorette party. It's a chapter about we're going to have fun at Vegas before the wedding. The bachelor and bachelorette party takes place 2 months before the wedding.

I just got my wedding dress the dress is a lace mermaid gown and my bridesmaid dresses were bought and payed for. We were then going to Vegas. Vegas is the fun city. We were going there to have fun before the wedding. I left the apartment, I knew Mike was going to take care of our dog Bella. He told me afterwards that his mom would take care of Bella while he went to the Mets game. 

I packed up all of my things for a 4 day 3 night trip. My suitcase was by the door. Bella didn't want me to go but I told her I would be back before she knew it. Mike then came into the living room and said

"Have fun in Vegas!"  
"Thanks babe, make sure Bella gets her food and water make sure your mom takes good care of her while your at the Mets game. I will not sleep if something bad happens to Bella." said Connie  
"Don't worry, my mom knows how to take care of dogs. I made sure she remembers Bella's routine like Bella needs a walk after dinner." said Mike  
"I'll be back in 4 days. If anything happens to Bella or you I'll hop on the next plane to New York." said Connie  
"I'll let you know if anything happens to Bella. Don't worry about Bella. Have fun, it's your bachelorette party." said Mike

They then kissed and Connie opened the door and left the apartment. She then catches a cab to the JFK airport. She meets her maid of honor and her 5 bridesmaids at the airport. They then chanted "Vegas, Vegas, Vegas."

After 8 hours on a plane ride that lasted like day in my mind we were FINALLY in Vegas. I face-timed Mike and asked him how he was doing and how Bella was doing. Bella was doing good and she was happy to see me on the phone. I showed Mike how beautiful Vegas was. He told me we should go there just for fun someday when we had kids and wanted a last trip to Vegas.

My bachelorette party had a surprise for me. They were taking me to a casino and then a strip club. I rejected the strip club but my maid of honor said "You need to have fun before the wedding and plus the guys know you're engaged." I then decided just for the night I would go. 

We went to the strip club and it was fun. We were laughing and we decided to walk on Vegas Boulevard until we were tired. We then spent the next 3 days just touring Vegas. We had a lot of fun but I did miss my dog and my fiancé. The last day of Vegas we went to another Casino and I won $150. We then packed up and went to the airport. I looked at my iPhone and my home screen photo was a selfie of my fiancé and my dog taking a selfie. I was so excited to see them. I had a lot to tell Mike about Vegas. Give him the shot glasses I bought in Vegas.

The plane ride back to New York was another 8 hours. I landed in New York and I saw Mike. I then ran to him and he picked me up and kissed me. Then he asked me  
"How was Vegas?"  
"It was good, I have a lot of funny pictures and bought shot glasses. But as it says What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas, I can't tell you that much."  
"Okay, Okay."  
"Hows Bella girl doing? I can't wait to see my dog."  
"She's doing good, she's really excited to see you."  
"Well I'm excited to see her."

We then got home and Bella jumped up on me, she was so excited to see me. I took a nap and then after my nap I asked Mike how was the Mets game he said "Well the Mets won" I then unpacked and I showed him the shot glasses. He liked them. We were so excited for the wedding, which was 3 months away.

"June 10, 2012, today is March 10 2012, 3 more months until the wedding." I told myself 


	4. Take me out to the ballgame.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were going to the Mets game. Beer, hotdogs and having fun before the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Mike POV chapter. His bachelor party is at the Mets game. This chapter is how much fun the baseball game was without Connie. This also enters Mike's mom and his estranged dad.

After Connie left. I got a call for my tux. I got told me and my groomsmen needed to try on our tuxes. It was two months before the wedding and me and my bachelor party went to the Mets game. The Mets were playing the Phillies. I was so excited because I wanted to see the Mets beat the Phillies.

My mom came over to take care of Bella. When she came in we both hugged she then said  
"Hi Mike"  
"Hi Mom, thanks for taking care of Bella while me and the boys go to the baseball game." Mike said  
"Oh no problem Mike, Bella is the furry grandchild I will take care of her, I'm also available for babysitting when you and Connie have kids." said Mike's mom  
"Mom, we'll have kids but we wanted a dog before we got married and plus the kids will like Bella when they grow up" said Mike  
"So Mike, I heard from your dad. He wants to meet for coffee he's happy that your engaged and getting married. He just wants to talk and apologize." said Mike's mom  
"Mom, I forgave him. I will go to coffee with him. Just to catch up. It's my best man, He's at the stadium with the other groomsmen. I'll be back later mom. Love you." said Mike  
"Love you too Mike." said Mike's mom

I took a cab and got dropped off at the stadium. I met Jack and my other groomsmen at the park. I then told Jack the situation about my dad and Jack said  
"Mike you should go get coffee to see your dad. I know he would want to apologize."  
"I'm going to get coffee with him. We need to talk. I'm getting married, I need to close this chapter in my life." said Mike  
"Mike I'm here to support you, let me know if you need anything." said Jack  
"Thanks Jack." said Mike

We then got beer and hot dogs. We were having fun and eating hot dogs and singing terribly. It was kind of fun without Connie there. I did miss Bella and Connie but I knew my mom was taking really good care of Bella and I knew Connie was having fun in Vegas.

A couple of more innings later. The mets won. We were so happy. I don't know how happy I was seeing the mets win at my bachelor's party. During the game the announcers announced that I was having my bachelor's party here. About 25 people around me congratulated me. I was happy to go to the mets game with my groomsmen.

I came home and asked my mom for my dad's number. I told her the game was good and the mets won. I told her it was ready to talk to my dad. I called my dad later that night and we set up a date for coffee. I then called my mom and asked her to watch Bella while I had coffee with my dad. I was to see my dad in 2 days.

I opened the door two days later to my mom. She said just to listen to my dad and learn he did make mistakes. She made sure Bella got everything she needed while I met my dad for coffee.

I walked into the nearest Starbucks and saw a guy who looked exactly like me he then came up to me and said  
"Michael? I thought you would never come."  
"Hi dad, well I decided to come to close this chapter."  
"I heard your engaged. Congrats and I heard you have a dog."  
"Thanks, I'm engaged to a great girl named Connie and we have a dog named Bella. Here's a picture of both of them."  
I showed him the picture of my fiancé and my dog  
"I hope I can meet your fiancé and your dog, hopefully we can work on our relationship."  
"I want to dad, I forgive you. You have my number if you want to see me and Connie."

There conversation lasted for half an hour. Mike thought it was like talking to an old friend  
Mike then left and said see you later to his dad, he was glad that him and his dad got to move on.  
I then came home and I told my mom about how me and my dad were doing. She was glad that we moved on. I was excited to see Connie tomorrow.

It was March 10 2012. Today Connie was coming back from Vegas. I was going to tell her later about my dad. I picked her up from the airport. I heard a lot about her Vegas trip I told her a lot about the mets game. I kept the whole me and my dad meeting for coffee a secret. I was going to tell her the next day.

I enjoyed the bachelor party and having my girl home. We were 3 months away from the wedding.


	5. Rehearsal Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were practicing the wedding. It was 3 days before the wedding. We were excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the rehearsal dinner chapter. The chapter has a lot of toasting and embarrassing stories. Also a big surprise at the end. Enjoy :-)

We were practicing the wedding at least 5 times. We even had Bella there. After practicing the wedding at least 5 times. Mike walked Bella home. We then went out to dinner the whole restaurant was reserved to our wedding party who would've thought are wedding party.

There was the kids table full of my nieces and nephews and Mike's nieces and nephews. The next table was my bridal party. The other tables were filled with Mike's groom party our families and friends. we then heard embarrassing story after another.

Jack's story was embarrassing  
He said this  
"Well I worked with Connie for a year until the DA's chair opened up. I then stepped into the DA's chair and then I hired Mike Cutter. Who would've thought that Mike and Connie would've dated 3 years ago and made it work long distance. I would've never thought my EADA and my ADA would've dated. When I found out that they were dating I yelled at them but then I understood that they loved each other and I knew they planned on being together through the long haul. To Mike and Connie, the EADA and the ADA who decided to date."

"To Mike and Connie" everyone said

Lupes then toasted and said this  
"Well I could've dated Connie but I knew she belonged to Mike. These two belong together they deserve each other lucky enough I'm dating someone else who is not going to get me suspended from my job thanks Mike and Connie for getting Emma Kim in jail. To Mike and Connie"

"To Mike and Connie" everyone said

Connie turned to him and said  
"I got your back with the whole Emma Kim thing. Good news is she's not going near you. She's in jail for 20 years with parole."  
"I know Connie. I don't know what I would do if you guys didn't believe me. Haven't visited her in jail, will never visit her."

The rehearsal dinner lasted about 2 hours. Mike and Connie then went to their apartment. They were kissing and in between breaths they would talk.

"That was a great rehearsal dinner. They're all right. We'll be together forever." said Connie  
"Cyrus toast was a good one. I knew he was going to bring up Emma Kim and how we charged her." said Mike  
"Hey should we take this to the bedroom?" said Connie  
"Yes Counselor, lets take this to the bedroom" said Mike

They were kissing until they got to the bedroom. Bella was fast asleep on the couch. Mike zipped off Connie's dress and then let the dress slip off her. Connie unbottened Mike's dress shirt. She gasped out for air and then said "Can you take off your shirt and pants, I already got your dress shirt off" Mike then took off his shirt and pants, both of them slightly fell on the bed and giggled, they soon got under the covers and then they took off their undergarments. Mike said in between breaths "in a few days, we'll be married" Connie looked at him and said "we'll be married in 3 days then we're going to Hawaii," They kept having sex until 7:00AM Then 2 hours later Mike woke up and saw Connie making both of them breakfast. Bella was laying near her food and water bowl while she was eating breakfast.  
"Good morning Counselor" said Connie wearing a mets T shirt and shorts  
"You look good in my shirt, what's for breakfast?" said Mike  
"Pancakes, eggs and bacon." said Connie  
"Yum my favorite. How about after breakfast we just chill this morning in the bedroom?" said Mike  
"Ok counselor, we'll chill in the bedroom." said Connie

After breakfast they spent the day in the bedroom meaning they had sex until lunch. They decided to meet Jack for lunch they changed into their clothes and met Jack for lunch. They laughed and joked around about the toasts from the other night.

Later that night Mike and Connie where watching TV and she asked  
"Hey are you excited for Sunday?"  
"Well yeah, I'm excited. I'm marrying the girl of my dreams. I'm excited but nervous." said Mike  
"Hey don't worry I'm excited and nervous." said Connie  
"At least we're both nervous. I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired." said Mike  
"I'm tired too. I'll meet you in bed." said Connie

They went to their room and kissed. They then woke up a couple of minutes later and Connie left to get her nails done with her bridal party.  
"Hey are you leaving?" said Mike  
"Yeah I'm going to the nail salon with my bridal party. I'll see you later." said Connie  
"Okay see you later. Have fun getting your nails done." said Mike 

Connie got breakfast at Starbucks. Coffee and a cheese danish. Her and her bridal party went to the nail salon. She then went to her maid of honor's apartment they ordered pizza and then Connie threw up after lunch. She then went to her maid of honor's living room and said  
"Can you take me to the doctor's office?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"I think I'm pregnant"  
Her maid of honor drove her to the doctor's office the doctor asked her  
"So you're getting married?"  
"Tomorrow, really excited."  
"Congratulations. If you're pregnant are you and your fiancé ready?"  
"Yeah we are ready we have a dog named Bella she's kind of like our furry child."  
"Oh so you're ready. Here is a cup the bathroom is on your left."  
Connie then went to the bathroom took the cup and held it in her hand. She then peed in the cup and the closed it tight she then left it on the sink. The nurse then came in and told her these words  
"Connie Rubirosa. I have some good news."  
"What is it?"  
"Well your pregnant"  
Connie was speechless she was nervous but excited to have a child with Mike. She then got a cab and went to her apartment to tell Mike the news.  
"Mike I need to tell you something?"  
"What is it Connie?"  
"This is good news and I know we might not be ready but Bella is going to be a big sister. I'm pregnant!"  
"What? That's good news! I'll buy some apple cider just to be careful."  
"I know you would be excited. Great job with the apple cider."  
"Hey I know what to do. No alcohol for you or our child"  
Mike and Connie laughed. They were excited for their wedding tomorrow and having a child which was announced today. They were excited to give Bella a younger brother or sister.


	6. June 10, 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our wedding was actually happening. We were finally going to be husband and wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding finally happens. This also is the chapter where Connie and Mike make a big announcement to their family and their friends.

Mike and Connie were at the venue. Mike and Connie decided not to see each other before Connie walked down the isle. Connie announced to my bridal party that she was pregnant. Connie's older sister planned on walking Bella down the isle and her and Bella would sit down in front of the wedding.

Mike then told his groomsmen the big news. Jack was really excited for Mike and Connie. He knew this was such a big deal for everyone. He was excited to see Mike and Connie get married and expand their family.

The Wedding started Mike walked down the isle then the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the isle. Connie's sister walked Bella down the isle and then Connie's sister and Bella sat down with Connie's family and friends. Then everyone stood up and saw Connie in her beautiful dress walking down the isle. Here comes the bride was playing. Connie's older brother gave the bride away. Mike almost cried when he saw Connie walking down the isle.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" said the minister  
"I'm her older brother and I give her to this man." said her older brother  
The minister said "We're hear today to celebrate the union of Michael Anthony Cutter and Consuela Marie Rubirosa does anyone object the union?"  
Jack then said as a joke "no one does, when can I have my scotch?'  
Everyone laughed until the minister spoke

"Mike and Connie have prepared their vowes. Mike are you ready?"  
"Of course I am. Connie, you've been the best thing that's ever happened to me. I remember the day I walked into the office as the new EADA. I was nervous to be around you. Then we went on our first date and then I realized I wanted to be with you for my whole life. You've made me the most happiest man in this whole wide world. You've been a great friend, a great mom to our dog Bella and I promise to stand near you through good times and difficult times. I'll be your knight in shinning armor. I'll always be there for you."  
Connie teared up and then the minister said  
"Connie are you ready?"  
"I am, I'm sorry that I'm in tears but that was so beautiful. Mike you have been the best thing that's ever happened to me. I remember when you became EADA and I was nervous but excited to meet you. When we went on our first date I realized that you were the one I wanted to marry. You've made me really happy from that day to this day forward. You've been an amazing best friend, a great dad to our dog Bella and I promise to be with you forever. I'll be your queen. I'll be there for you even if I'm in California visiting my family."  
The minister then said 

"Mike ready to repeat after me?"  
"Yes I am"  
"I Mike" said the minister  
"I Mike"  
"Take you Connie"  
"Take you Connie"  
"To be my lawfully wedded wife"  
"To be my lawfully wedded wife"  
"To have and to hold"  
"To have and to hold"  
"From this day forward"  
"From this day forward"  
"For better or for worse"  
"For better or for worse"  
"For richer, for poorer"  
"For richer, for poorer"  
"In sickness and in health"  
"In sickness and in health"  
"Until this day forward"  
"Until this day forward"

"Connie ready to repeat after me?"  
"Of course"  
"I Connie"  
"I Connie"  
"Take you Mike"  
"Take you Mike"  
"To be my lawfully wedded husband"  
"To be my lawfully wedded husband"  
"To have and to hold"  
"To have and to hold"  
"From this day forward"  
"From this day forward"  
"For better or for worse"  
"For better or for worse"  
"For richer, for poorer"  
"For richer, for poorer"  
"In sickness and in health"  
"In sickness and in health"  
"Until this day forward"  
"Until this day forward"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." said the minister "Mike you may now kiss your bride"  
Mike and Connie kissed and then the broke off and then the minister said  
"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Cutter"

Everyone cheered. Mike and Connie then walked into the gazebo with their dog Bella. Connie then took off her veil and put it in her dressing room.


	7. The First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were finally husband and wife. It was official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the Mike and Connie's wedding. This is their first dance as husband and wife. The song I picked for their first dance is Open Arms by journey. This chapter is short but don't worry I'll write about their first child and Connie's pregnancy. Enjoy :-)

We were finally husband and wife. We weren't just fiancée's we were legally married I was happy. Jumping out of my skin. 

"We would like to make an announcement to everyone" said Mike  
"As everyone might know, we're pregnant Bella is going to have a little brother or a little sister." said Connie  
Mike's mom then came up and hugged them and said "Congrats Mike and Connie let me know if you need anything."  
"Of course mom. We'll make sure your in the loop." said Mike

The DJ then asked us to come to the dance floor he played the song Open Arms by Journey. We danced and danced slow not fast then I danced with my brother and Mike danced with his Mom. we were dancing until dinner.

We then had dinner and then had cake. I smashed the cake in Mike's face. Mike smashed his cake in my face. We then kissed with our very frosting mouths.

The night ended. We got congratulations from Mike's family and My family. We were finally husband and wife.

Everyone was excited that we were pregnant.

We were happy for the future. We were happy for our little family.

We finally walked home and changed

Two tickets were on our counter to Hawaii the place we were going for our honeymoon. Mike's mom agreed to watch Bella while we were on our honeymoon.

"I'm going to change my name to Connie Rubirosa-Cutter." said Connie  
"I like that Mrs. Rubirosa-Cutter." said Mike  
I of course giggled and told him after we get back from Hawaii I would change my last name to Rubirosa-Cutter

We were finally living a fairytale.  
We were the Cutter's not just Connie and Mike who are engaged the Cutter's  
That's what I was more excited about being married to Mike and being pregnant with his child.


End file.
